


Pudding Fight

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being an ass, Food Fight, M/M, No real sex sorry guys, Sometimes I cant pick what tags I want to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really Malfoy, you just had run your mouth again. Don't you know that it always gets you into trouble?” Harry told Draco as the food flew around them.</p>
<p>“I can think of something else to do with my mouth that could also get me into trouble.  Would you like to see what I can do with my mouth, Potter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So wrote this for a Christmas prompt but there is nothing really Christmasy about it. The prompt was Christmas pudding. I wrote about a food fight. Maybe I just liked the idea of the boys rolling around in pudding.
> 
> Thank You once again to killpurakat. Without you people will run screaming from the horrible grammer.

“I am telling you those Lions are going to lose the game this weekend,” Draco said with a sneer, looking at the Gryffindor table. “In fact, look, here comes Potter. With the way he's been chocking, in class, I'd be surprised if he can get even his broom to fly.”

Ron, who was walking next to Harry, overheard the blond Slytherin's digs on his friend and turned to walk to the Snake's table.

“Ron, just leave it, he's just trying to cause trouble,” Harry said, following his friend.

“Yes Weasley, go back to your table and attack your food like the loins you are,” Pansy said, making shoo motions with her hands. 

“You know we are going to win the Holiday Quidditch game this week,” Ron told the table.

“Sure you are. Draco's right, your hero has been acting off lately... maybe he's scared?” Blaise added.

“Is that the best you can come up with? You have never lost to Harry!” Ron retorted.

“Geez Potter, having your boyfriend here to defend you? Does that make you the damsel in distress?” Pansy asked with her wicked smirk.

“Why you little bitch!” Ron yelled while grabbing the spoon in the mashed potatoes and flung it at the at the female snake.

After that it was an all out food war. Gryffindors rushed to support their housemates bringing in food reinforcements. Pot pies, potatoes, and rolls went flying. Creamed corn and beans,were good for hitting multiple targets at once. And in the mix of it all Harry and Draco were at a verbal war.

“Really Malfoy, you just had run your mouth again. Don't you know that it always gets you into trouble?” Harry told Draco as the food flew around them.

“I can think of something else to do with my mouth that could also get me into trouble. Would you like to see what I can do with my mouth, Potter?”

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco and his complete cockiness. Ron was right when he called Draco a cocky git. Grabbing the pudding right in front of him Harry didn't even give a verbal response back. He vaulted over a bench to the Slytherin table, pudding still in hand. Not even pausing to Draco yelled, “Don't you dare Potter!” Harry leaped off the table, tackling the blond and shoving the puddling, complete with cream sauce and all, right into Draco's face. 

Draco, using his body, rolled Harry over so the Gryffindor was beneath him. “You son of a bitch!” Draco yelled. Wiping globs of pudding off his face, Draco smeared the mess all over Harry's face.

The fight didn't last long before a loud bang and a deep voice bellow above the noise. “YOU WILL STOP THIS CHILDISH ACT THIS INSTANT!”

Every student in the room froze. Food was dripping off students in fat slaps. Every single eye was on Snape, wand in hand, smoke still coming off from whatever spell he used to make the bang sound. The look on the Head of Slytherin's face made the sneers he gave in his class room downright cheerful. 

“Never have the walls of this school been subject to such crass and puerile behavior.” Pointing his wand to the group as a whole, he spat, “Everyone of you will clean this mess up without the use of magic, and then will see to your Head of House for further punishment. You two,” Snape pointed to Harry and Draco, still on the floor, “On top of this you have a week's worth of detention in my classroom. I shall see you tonight after dinner.” And, with a turn of his heal, Snape walked away from the mess, never once getting food stuck to his robes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the appointed time, Harry opened the door to the potions classroom. He was the last to arrive, seeing that Malfoy and Snape were already there.

“Thank you for finally joining us Mr. Potter. Take a seat if you please.” The Potions Master waiting until Harry had sat in the chair next to Draco. “I have to admit coming up with a punishment for you two is quite perplexing. Today you have gotten into a verbal fight and a physical one that not only involve food, but other members of your houses as well. You two should be lucky I am not pulling you out of the Holiday Quidditch game. Now the Headmaster has ruled that all involved in the fight will work in the kitchens for a day to see just how hard it is to prepare all that food. The war is over and it is high time you to act like it. For the next week in every class you will be partnered together, you will eat in the great hall together and then come back to this classroom where you two will do your homework and study together. Am I clear?”

Both answered a quiet “yes sir” as Snape got up and left the room. Harry waited until Snape was out of ear shot before he started to laugh.

“What's so funny Harry?” Draco asked

“Oh I just think that Snape is a secret Disney fan. And, it's Harry now when before I was the scarred hero.”

“Well, you have been acting odd all week and my mind might have been jumping to some conclusions that involved you and a red haired girl.”

“Really, that again? Look I have been odd acting all week because my secret boyfriend, whom I might add was the one who wanted to hide our relationship in the first place, told me that he loved me.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, Draco, 'oh'.”

“So it was me that had your head in the clouds all week?”

“Yes.”

“And, it was me you were thinking of when your spell work went wonky?”

“Yes, Draco, it was you.”

“You know Harry, Snape won't be back for at least an hour, and he didn't notice that we don't have out books down here to study with.”

“Your point, Draco?”

“I can still show you how much trouble I can get into with my mouth.”


End file.
